1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manifold system for directing air flow across a conveyor within a cooking oven for cooking of food products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Linear cooking ovens for cooking food typically include a conveyor or conveyor belt for conveying food to be cooked from an inlet to an outlet and through a cooking chamber. A heat source, air mover and heat exchanger are typically provided within the cooking chamber for cooking the food provided on the conveyor.
Existing linear cooking ovens are typically difficult to maintain and clean because of condensate, oil droplets and other fluids and particles that may accumulate in and around the heat exchanger. As a result, costly line interruptions and/or disassembly are necessary to maintain the rigid hygienic standards required for such linear cooking ovens. Cleaning and maintenance on existing linear cooking ovens often involves heat exchangers that fold or rotate into a cleaning position thereby requiring flexible hoses, connections and other components to permit ease of movement of the heat exchanger.
In addition, a uniform and consistent cooking environment is difficult to maintain in existing cooking ovens because of a lack of proper air flow, recirculation, heat exchange and other factors.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cooking oven that provides uniform and controllable cooking conditions within a cooking chamber and/or along a conveyor.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cooking oven having components that are modular.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cooking oven which is easily cleaned.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a cooking oven that separates the heat exchanger from the conveyor so that food on the conveyor is not contaminated by discharge and/or accumulations on the heat exchanger.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cooking oven that utilizes return air from the conveyor into continuous cycles of air flow through an air distribution system.
A linear cooking oven according to one preferred embodiment of this invention is preferably a modular oven which may have any desired number of interchangeable modules. The cooking oven preferably includes a housing having an inlet and an outlet and an enclosed chamber. A conveyor extends between the inlet and the outlet and through the chamber.
An air distribution system is positioned in fluid communication with the chamber and may include one or more blowers or other devices for circulating conditioned air throughout the chamber. The air distribution system is preferably positioned above the conveyor and adjacent a curved heat exchanger. The curved heat exchanger directs air from the air distribution system through the chamber and across the conveyor. The curved heat exchanger preferably includes an air inlet and an air outlet positioned in a non-linear relationship relative to the air inlet with at least a partially curved surface between air the inlet and the air outlet.
As a result of the described configuration of the cooking oven, the curved heat exchanger preferably directs air flow from a top portion of chamber to a lower portion of chamber and across the conveyor. One or more air manifolds are preferably connected with respect to the cooking oven so as to more precisely direct air flow from the air distribution system to the conveyor. Preferably, a plurality of air manifolds are positioned along the conveyor, preferably both above and below the conveyor.
Each air manifold includes a pair of sidewalls extending between a back wall and an inlet of the respective air manifold. A pair of outlet nozzles preferably extend along a length of each air manifold between the back wall and the inlet. In addition, in an alternate embodiment of this invention, an angled surface within each outlet nozzle preferably extends along a length of the air manifold. In arrangements of multiple air manifolds, each air manifold is spaced apart from each adjacent air manifold to create an air gap between sidewalls of adjacent air manifolds. Air directed through the air manifolds impinges on the food items on the conveyor where heat is drawn out into the food items. The cooled return air is then delivered through the air distribution system. Return air from the conveyor is delivered through the plurality of air gaps between the air manifolds.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the cooking oven further includes a damper system comprising a plurality of louvers connected with respect to at least one upper manifold and at least one lower manifold. The plurality of louvers is adjustable to control the air flow between the upper manifold and the lower manifold. A manual or electronic adjustment arm may be affixed with respect to the plurality of louvers to route air flow between the upper manifold and the lower manifold. Preferably, when at least one louver in the upper manifold is opened, at least one other corresponding louver is closed in the lower manifold.